The purposes of this project are: 1) to determine whether the intensity of naloxone-precipitated withdrawal is related to the number (one vs two) of prior morphine pretreatments and 2) to determine whether these precipitated withdrawal effects differ either in quality or intensity in relation to the opiate exposure history of subjects (opiate experiences vs opiate naive).